The Road of the Lover's Battle
by KawaiiBlossomChan
Summary: A heart wrenching story between two destined lovers. A trip down the road of the complications keeping Kagome and Inuyasha apart. (Warning: May contain adult themes and language)
1. Chapter I: Kagome's Tears

The Road of the Lover's Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the characters. **

(This follows the same type of storyline as the anime, same characters, setting would be sometime before defeating Naraku)

Chapter I: Kagome's Tears

It was a cold night in the Feudal era, Kagome wished she would have remembered to have brought her scarf back from home. At least she was lucky that the group found a cozy shelter for the night and Sango was already preparing the miso soup. Kagome felt very under the weather, she wished Inuyasha would notice and be sympathetic but instead the dog demon grunted out, "What's the matter with ya Kagome?" Kagome's face went pale, and was starting the feel the heat in her face from how insensitive he was, but before she could yell a few sit commands, she felt small streams of tears running along her cheeks, she figured she should just take some time to herself. She was too far from the bone eater's well to return home, so she figured sitting out side alone would help her get her thoughts together and remain calm. Kagome without a word got up, looked at Inuyasha with tear filled eyes and walked out of the shelter. Inuyasha was caught off guard at Kagome's attitude. As soon as Kagome was outside, Inuyasha spoke up, "What's the matter with her?" Shippo smacked Inuyasha upside the head. "You really are stupid! You don't know anything!" Inuyasha then returned the smack to Shippo's head. Miroku nodded in agreement, "Ah yes, you just don't understand how to talk to women, especially Kagome." Sango was pouring the soup in the bowls for her friends, she pours one for Inuyasha and hands it to him. Inuyasha, like the animal he is, began devouring it, basically ignoring the event just moments before.

Kagome sat alone in the grass. She managed to walk far enough from the group to still be able to hear their voices, but not quite close enough to be able to hear what they were saying. Kagome wiped the tears off of her cheeks with the sleeve of her school uniform. She doesn't even know what happened. She didn't know why instead of yelling sit commands like usual, she cried in front of Inuyasha and the others. Then she started thinking about how insensitive Inuyasha was. How can she fall for him? She continued to ponder. Quietly Kagome started talking to herself, "I bet if Kikyo looked sick, Inuyasha would go through all the ends of the Earth to find a cure. I bet if Kikyo were here, I sure as heck wouldn't be." Tears started again rolling down her cheek and she buried her face in her crossed arms. Kagome was always considered to be beautiful, confident and kind hearted, but her one insecurity was never being able to live up to Kikyo. She wasn't as powerful, nor skilled, nor as beautiful, and most importantly, not as important to Inuyasha.

Sango poured another soup bowl and handed it to Inuyasha, "Here, take this Inuyasha." Inuyasha wide smiled gladly snatched the bowl out of Sango's hands and was about to dig in before Sango smacked him, "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha questioned, still holding the soup bowl. Shippo and Miroku shook their heads simultaneously. Sango arched her eyebrow in annoyance, "Bring it to Kagome, stupid." Sango said. Inuyasha moaned, "Why do I always have to fetch her?" Miroku spoke up, "Because you're the one she wants to see." "Yeah, stupid!" Shippo added. Though Inuyasha would never admit it, he was always so glad when the group nominated him to fetch after Kagome, it gave him time to let loose and be with Kagome, without the worry of an excuse. Inuyasha knew he had deep feelings for Kagome, possibly even deeper than what he felt for Kikyo. There were things that kept him from loving Kikyo any further, like the fact she didn't fully accept his demon side. But Kagome was different, she stood by his side in everything, she never once brought up the idea of changing him. After blissfully smiling about the thoughts of Kagome, Inuyasha smirked and walked out side holding the soup bowl.

Inuyasha easily found Kagome sitting alone. Kagome heard the sound of someone sitting beside her, she looked up from her tear stained sleeve to see Inuyasha offering her soup. Kagome looked in the other direction and rested her chin on her crossed arms sitting upon her knees.

"I'm not hungry Inuyasha." She shivered when a gust of cold wind came her direction.

"Just take it. I don't like it when you don't eat.. It concerns me."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she heard the words "concerns me" slip so easily out of Inuyasha's lips. He was worried about her. She looked over at him and gave him a faint smile and took the bowl of miso soup and began sipping it. The two stayed quiet for a minute, both admiring the stars in the night sky. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence,

"Why are you always upset at me?"

Kagome didn't answer right away, trying to think of an excuse to give him. She couldn't tell him she was insecure because of Kikyo.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a grouch. Sorry." Inuyasha could sense her lying. Kagome didn't even try to hid it either. Inuyasha assumed it had to do with Kikyo. It doesn't matter the situation, if Kikyo was involved or even mentioned, he could always sense Kagome's anger and insecurity. He knew this was her weakness, and he wasn't going to force her to admit it. Inuyahsa scooted closer to Kagome, placing his hand over the hand of Kagome's resting in the grass. She looked at him in awe as he gently clenched her hand.

"Inu...yahsa?" Her eyes looking tearfully in his golden ones.

"I'm so happy you're here with me. I want you to know how grateful I am for meeting you, and how lucky I feel that you decided to stay with me."

Kagome still in her trance, "Inuyasha...I.."

"You're really special to me, Kagome."

Kagome leaned in closer to Inuyasha, as he leaned into her. She closed her eyes, hoping soon her lips would touch his. She felt his breath so close to hers, but to her dismay he spoke the words that would rattle her bones.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Kagome opened her eyes, first she was disappointed, then she let her mind quickly jump to conclusions.

_'He had the chance to kiss me but he didn't! If I were Kikyo, he wouldn't have stopped. He's sorry he can't kiss me because he feels obligated to Kikyo. Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo!'_

Kagome's anger and jealousy was becoming her as her hands loosened from Inuyasha's grip into fists and hit the grass. Kagome got up quickly, she found Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder trying to stop her.

"Get your hands off me Inuyasha." Kagome said rather calmly, hands still clenched by her sides.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha snarled.

Finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore, tears of anger busted out,

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME THAT I'M SPECIAL, LUSTING ME IN YOUR GRASP THEN REJECT ME."

"Kagome would you listen..." She cut him off.

"YOU'RE TOYING WITH MY EMOTIONS."

She soon then turned her back on Inuyasha and ran off, under her breath she said to herself, "If I'm not Kikyo, then I'm worthless." Of course Inuyasha was capable of hearing her, thanks to his dog ears. He watched Kagome walk off. His stubbornness got the better of him, and instead of chasing after her, he went back to the shelter, where he found everyone already sleeping. He sat in his corner trying to sleep his anger off but instead he contemplated the argument. He understood why Kagome was upset. He wanted to kiss her. He was just too scared to. He was scared to love and lose. It hurt so badly when he lost Kikyo, but to lose Kagome, who he felt so much more in love with, die...he couldn't bare it. He knew he was selfish for this, but he knew he had to have boundaries between Kagome and him. Besides, it was in her best interest too, though he was extremely cocky, he was still unsure if he'd survive his battle with Naraku, he couldn't leave this Earth with Kagome heartbroken over his death. Quietly to himself, "She has to know I love her."


	2. Chapter II: Inuyasha's Wost Fear

The Road of the Lover's Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the characters.**

Chapter II: Inuyasha's worst fear

Kagome's tears nearly blurred her vision. She ran aimlessly into a dark forest, she kept running till she tripped over a branch. Kagome fell straight down to the dirt ground, scrapping her bare knee. If Kagome wasn't crying before, she sure as hell was crying now. Though she couldn't see very well, when she touched her wounded knee, she could feel the warm liquid emerging from her knee. Kagome sat down to give her knee some time to heal so she could walk back to the shelter. Alone she was left with her thoughts. _'What's wrong with me.. Inuyasha shouldn't feel guilty for not loving me..I came after Kikyo...he has every right to love her..I'm just taking my anger out on him..I just need to tell him that I'll put aside my feelings...for the sake of the group and dedicate all my efforts for the shards and defeating Naraku.'_

The pep talk was giving Kagome the energy to be able to get up and walk back. As she got up she heard something rattle in the trees. She looked up and just was reminded that it must be the wind. She walked on, with a limp. Kagome was fairly close to the shelter till she heard something creeping behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. Her nerves and anxiety must be causing her to hear things. As soon as she turned her back, a claw of some sort of dark figure slashed it's way in her back. Kagome's mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened turning almost black from shock. Before she hit the ground she whispered out, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha who was in deep sleep, eyes opened suddenly. His nose twitched _'Blood'_ he placed his hand on tessaiga and drew it. He got up and ran towards the smell. _'Kagome's blood'_

The dark figure wore a cloak hiding his features. All that was visible was his black hair emerging from the hood of his cloak and his large metal claw hanging out of its sleeve, dripping with Kagome's blood. On the floor was an unconscious Kagome, surrounded in a small puddle of her own blood. The nameless figure laughed in satisfaction. He was about the pick up the young priestess until he heard the sound of a familiar growl, "Kagome!" The nameless figure cursed at his misfortune. He knew Inuyasha was near. The figure knew he didn't have his full strength yet and Inuyasha was a threat to him, so he quickly got to his senses and ran off leaving the priestess behind.

Inuyasha could smell demonic aura mixed with Kagome's blood, his heart beating faster with each step he took. Finally his nose lead him to a heart wrenching sight. On the ground was his beautiful priestess coveted in her own blood. Inuyasha stuck tessaiga in the ground in angst. He then kneeled down to Kagome. He placed a hand on her cheek. He felt her creamy skin. The only time Inuyasha cried was with the death of his mother, and that was only a few tears, but seeing Kagome dead right in front of his eyes sent him into a trembling phase. Tears were flooding his eyes. He cleared his throat and prepared his last words to Kagome,

"I failed you Kagome. I promised I'd protect you, I promised I'd never let a single bastard touch you, but I failed. I caused your death. I should have just kissed you and held you tightly in my arms..."

Inuyasha sniffed and wiped his tears on his fire rat coat. He started back up again,

"You're so beautiful Kagome..I want you to always know that...I never felt this way for...anyone.. Kagome you idiot..don't you know how much I love.."

Inuyasha paused at the slight movement coming from Kagome's body. Suddenly Kagome's brown eyes opened and as quiet as a mouse, "Inu..yasha.." Inuyasha quickly sat near Kagome, resting her head on his lap. Inuyasha couldn't stop his tears from falling, this time happy to learn that Kagome was alive. Kagome slightly moved her head up to look up at the dog demon's wet face.

"Are you crying..Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha still shaking, "Shut up." He said quietly, embarrassed to have Kagome see his vulnerable side.

It was sunrise and Kagome and Inuyasha were in the same place all night. Finally with the rising sun Inuyasha carefully picked up Kagome, cradling her in his arms. Kagome passed out shortly after seeing him cry, but that was okay with Inuyasha, he was just glad to know she was alive. Her blood was everywhere..he didn't want to trouble the gang so he rushed to find the nearest spring so she could wash up. Once he found said spring, he placed Kagome upon a rock, she soon woke up in extreme pain. She looked up at Inuyasha who was removing his red fire rat coat.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" He looked at her, almost like he was embarrassed or something of the sort. He handed her the coat, "You're all bloody, it might be best for you to bathe. I don't have your spare clothes so take this. It will cover you till we can find other clothes."

She looked at him in awe, "Inuyasha.."

He looked at her, "Don't worry I won't look."

She nodded and he walked away to let Kagome bathe. Kagome looked around to make sure no one was watching as she slipped off her ripped skirt. She peeled off her top and took off the rest of her unmentionables. Her body ached, but she was a strong women. She reached her hands to feel her back, trying to examine her scars, she touched one and let out a yelp. Then became terrified when she saw the blood on her hands. She limped to the springs to try and clean up. She closed her eyes and let the running waters cleanse her body.

Although Inuyasha said he wouldn't look, he could not allow himself to keep his eyes off Kagome..never again. Naturally Inuyasha wasn't a pervert, not like Miroku, but he was protective. He couldn't let her be hurt again. Soon his priority became clouded when he fixated his eyes on Kagome's bare silk shoulders. He let a quiet growl out. The top of her breasts were on top of the water line, he looked away, feeling his cheeks redden. He tried clearing his mind, this was no time to be lusting. He focused his eyes upon Kagome again, luckily she wasn't moving around enough for her parts to be visible.

Kagome could feel her body relaxing, she felt a little refreshed except for the burning coming from her wounds on her back. She found herself ready to go back to the shelter so she can get a hold of her medical supplies. As she got out the water, a small snake brushed across her foot which caused Kagome to let out a blood curdling scream. To this Inuyasha rushed right to the very naked Kagome's aid.

"What is it Kagome?" After Kagome realizing it was just a snake she became unafraid but soon her cheeks redden at the fact she was naked.

"Inuyasha! Look away!" Inuyasha noticing for the first time Kagome's smooth and round breasts. He felt his face heat up and looked away, obviously blushing. He picked up his coat that was lying on a rock next to him and still without looking, handed it to Kagome.

"Put this on." Kagome took it and put it on quickly.

"Okay you can look." Inuyasha looked at her, she looked so completely alluring in his coat. It was long enough to cover past her parts. He looked her up and down till he noticed her hunching over in pain, to this he rushed over to catch her.

She placed her hands on his chest when she fell into him. She looked up at his golden eyes. He smiled at her. Kagome thought to herself, _'I need to control myself..I need to let him know that I'm going to set aside my feelings.'_

Inuyasha carried Kagome to a spot under a tree so she could rest for a few minutes. Kagome could feel herself regaining her strength back. He let her down and never left his eyes off of her. Kagome's cheeks instantly blushed, as well as Inuyasha's. Suddenly Inuyasha stuck his hand behind Kagome and up the coat of his she was wearing, this obviously startled Kagome.

"Inuyasha what are you.." He cut her off.

"It's not like that, I want to know how deep you were cut."

Kagome didn't say another word and just let Inuyasha stroke her back. His touch was amazingly gentle, especially for a half-demon. Kagome winced when she felt him stroke the deeper parts of the wound. Inuyasha felt that tension and stopped stroking her, but didn't remove his hand from her bare back. He could feel her warmth and her heart beat. Kagome wanted so badly to give in to him, she wanted to just place her hands on his chest, look up into his golden eyes and kiss his soft lips. But she didn't. She didn't do anything but look away from him. With his hand still on her back, he ever so gently pushed her closer to him, let her cradle her head under his chin. Kagome finally placed a small fragile hand on his chest to imply for him to stop. She then pushed him away to give him the hint to not bother with whatever he was thinking.

"Kagome..I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

It was both bittersweet for the two to hear those words spoken. Inuyasha snarled at the way she told him the same thing he told her the night before. Kagome looked in his eyes, unable to explain anymore, hoping for him to see in her eyes that she really didn't mean it and for him to silently understand that.


	3. Chapter III: Their Insecurities

The Road of the Lover's Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha, nor the characters.**

Chapter III: Their Insecurities

Inuyasha wasn't going to lose his cool on Kagome. He couldn't show her that he was hurt so he laughed and looked the other way and started walking, not fast enough for her to not be able to catch up. When he didn't hear her footsteps behind him he swiftly turned around to make sure she was still there. He might be mad at her, but that wouldn't stop him from protecting her. He was relieved to find her still standing a few feet away from him.

"Can you stop being so stubborn and just follow me?" Kagome's eyes starting filling up with tears, so she looked down so he wouldn't see.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha turned back around, arms in his sleeves and walked on listening to Kagome's footsteps behind him. They both walked on without saying a word to each other till finally Inuyasha heard Kagome's footsteps stop. Still with his back to her,

"Why the hell did you stop?" Instead of an answer, he heard a loud thump.

Suddenly Inuyasha turned around, his heart was beating so fast and his lungs made it hard for him to breathe. He saw Kagome on the ground, passed out. He ran quickly to her aid. He held her with his arms around her shoulders.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

He then remained quiet so he could hear if there was anyone around that may have caused this. All he heard was the rustle of leaves in the wind. He then slipped his hand over Kagome's chest. _'Shes still breathing'_ he then raced his hand to her bare back. _'No blood, no new wounds'_. "She must of just fainted." He then picked her up. He knew he had to reach the shelter...fast and use her medical supplies or she might not make it. As much as he didn't really want to be near her let alone touch her, he couldn't let her possibly die again because of his pride. He set her upon his back. He slipped his hands under he bottom, as much as he usually enjoyed this, he hated the idea of it now. Kagome's arms naturally fell around his neck.

Inuyasha started to run back to the shelter, wondering what Sango, Miroku and Shippo were thinking. They must be so worried and confused. But they must suspect it was a demon. Then Inuyasha realized something...he didn't even know himself what exactly happened. He didn't know if it was a demon. He let his stupidity get the best of him. Instead of getting answers from Kagome he was preoccupied with his feelings. Kagome's body was pressed against Inuyasha's back, harder than usual since she wasn't conscious enough to balance her own weight. He didn't want his mind to venture into lustful thinking, but the way Kagome's breasts were pushed up against his body and his hands resting under her bottom sent his mind to be clouded. _'Kagome.'_ Suddenly he heard mumbling coming from Kagome.

"Thank you Inuyasha..." Inuyasha stopped and jerked his head around to look at Kagome. Her eyes were still closed and she didn't move an inch.

"Kagome?" Still no movement. She was subconsciously talking. But what caused Inuyasha's heart to stop,

"I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha couldn't even speak but instead let out a growl like "huh". _'Was she serious?'_ Inuyasha knew he couldn't let her down now that her life was at stake so he ran even faster to get Kagome the medical treatment she whole time Inuyasha was running his mind was racing with scrambled thoughts. _'She actually said love. I love her but I wouldn't tell her that..does she mean that though? She said it while unconscious..I don't know what to do.' _When Inuyasha finally arrived to the shelter he was greeted by Miroku who was already outside.

"What happened?" Miroku asked

Inuyasha let Kagome slip off his back and he held her up by her arm around his shoulder. Inuyasha explained how he found Kagome and about the critical wounds she had. Miroku called for the others. As soon as Sango saw Kagome she gasped with a hand over her mouth. Shippo's eyes filled instantly with tears and ran for Kagome's legs, "Kaaagoomee!" Shippo whined as he nestled his head against Kagome's leg.

"We need to bandage her up quickly." Inuyasha said, still holding up Kagome.

"There's a problem, Inuyasha.." Sango said.

"Well what the hell is it?"

"You see, we don't have all of Kagome's medical supplies. We left the whole kit back at Kaede's village. We have bandages but that's all." Inuyasha could feel himself getting angry.

"Why would you leave it all with that Hag!"

Sango also started to raise her voice, "It's not my fault! Kagome wanted to leave the village with proper medical supplies and promised to get more for us, but I guess she forgot!" After a moment of silence Miroku looked over at Sango and nodded. He went over and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Listen Inuyasha, Sango and I will ride on Kirara back to the village and get the supplies. It won't take too long." Inuyasha nodded at the plan. Shippo sniffed, "Inuyasha is too stupid to take care of Kagome by himself though." To this Inuyasha picked Shippo up by his shirt and threw him into Sango's arms.

"Hey what was that for?!" Shippo complained.

"Take the little runt with you, I'll stay here with Kagome." Miroku looked over at Kagome, and noticed blood dripping at the bottom of the fire rat coat she was wearing. She was bleeding again.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is bleeding. She needs to be bandaged up till we can get her medicine." Miroku said.

Inuyasha winced at the idea. Before he could object, Miroku climbed on top of Kirara where Sango and Shippo were waiting and flew off. Inuyasha brought Kagome inside and laid her down, stomach down. He found the bandaging tape and sat down next to Kagome. He gulped at the thought of having to undress Kagome without her consent. He slowly peeled down the coat until it was just covering her bum. He winced at the terrible wounds on her back, still bleeding. Inuyasha traced his hand on her back.

Kagome then awoke, her eyes fluttering to adjust to her surroundings. She looked back and saw Inuyasha holding bandages.

"Inuyasha.." Inuyasha dropped the bandage in shock. _'She wasn't supposed to wake up now!'_

"Uh." Inuyasha said.

Kagome lifted herself enough for her breasts to be exposed, unknowingly. She scratched the top of her head and looked at Inuyasha who was blushing.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said while head pointing to her breasts. Instantly Kagome looked down and screamed as he covered herself with her arms. First instinct was for Kagome to yell, "Sit boy!" With that, Inuyasha's blushing face went crashing down.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha growled.

"What am I doing? What were you doing?"

Inuyasha showed her the bandages in his hand. "See. You're still bleeding. Please I need to bandage you up."

"Where's Sango? Miroku? Shippo?"

"They went back to Kaede's village where you left all your dumb medicine!" Kagome blushed in embarrassment, "Oops.."

"Now just turn around, okay?"

Kagome nodded and turned around, covering her boobs. She sat up straight with Inuyasha sitting behind her. He started unraveling the bandage and started at the lower part of her back wrapping her up. The wound was long and reached from the lower end of her back to almost the middle of her back. Kagome enjoyed how she could feel Inuyasha's gentle hands gracing her back. To this she blushed. _'I've never seen this side of Inuyasha before...He's so gentle...So what if I'm not Kikyo, he obviously cares about me! I'm so stupid for doubting him!' _Even with Kagome's wound, Inuyasha couldn't stop his mind from clouding up with unpure thoughts. As soon as he reached the bottom edge of her breasts, he suddenly stopped. _'I can't touch those'_. Besides the wound was now completely behind bandage, but he couldn't tuck in the end of the bandage without accidentally grazing her boob.

Kagome realized his pause,

"It's okay, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was surprised by this, "Yeah,okay." And he ever so slowly tucked in the end off the bandage, the top of his hand grazed the bottom of her boob leaving Kagome and him to blush. Inuyasha slowly pulled his hand away.

Kagome was still facing her back to him. Inuyasha thought since it was almost nightfall and it was extremely cold, he needed to cover Kagome up more. He removed his shirt to expose his bare tan chest. He laid it upon Kagome, who instantly put her arms though the sleeves. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist to tie the shirt together. His chest was pressed against Kagome's back, gently of course. Kagome started to breathe heavy.

"Inuyasha"

"Kagome" Inuyasha purred in her ears.

She turned around to face him. _'I love Inuyasha and I won't let Kikyo keep me from loving him!'_

Inuyasha rested his chin on Kagome's shoulder. Out of no where, Kagome felt tremendous pain in her back which caused her to jump up, leaving poor Inuyasha to be pushed on the ground. Kagome, now standing, starting breathing very heavy, warm tears pooling out of her eyes.

"What's going on, Kagome?" Inuyasha concerned.

The pain suddenly went away, leaving her confused.

"Hm, that's strange. It just went away."

"What went away?"

"I got like a random rush of pain from my wounds.."

"Do you think whoever attacked you was one of Naraku's reincarnations? And poisoned you with his miasma?"

"Well I wouldn't know.. I didn't even see who attacked me."

"Well for you to heal properly, we need to some how find him and see if he is allies with Naraku."

Then the two went quiet. The shelter provided a window placed right behind Inuyasha, causing the moon to beam it's light upon Kagome. Inuyasha noticed the way the light was causing Kagome's eyes to sparkle.

Inuyasha couldn't handle it anymore, he walked quickly to Kagome, backing her up against the wall. He placed his hand on the wall, out stretching his arm. Kagome became a little startled at Inuyasha's sudden actions. She admired his arm, his tan muscles on his long arm. She took her attention off of his arm,she looked at his chest that was exposed. His silver-white hair relaxed over his chest. Kagome twirled her fingers at the ends of his hair. She looked up to him, her eyes met with the stunning golden ones. Inuyasha's mouth was opened slightly. Kagome's cheeks redden.

"Inuyash..." She was cut off by Inuyasha's lips pressed against her own. She closed her eyes and let herself to enjoy this. Inuyasha and Kagome engaged themselves in a passionate kiss. Kagome's hands were resting on his chest, his hands on her hips. As the kiss started heating up, Inuyasha moved his hands from her hips to her breast. To this Kagome pulled away from the kiss, leaving Inuyasha caught off guard.

"I'm sorry..I won't.." Kagome cut him off,

"No, it's okay."

She smiled at him and began kissing him. Again, Inuyasha placed his hand on her breast, pushing upwards leaving Kagome to breathe even deeper. Kagome then tangled her hands in the his hair. With Inuyasha's inhuman strength, he took his free hand to hold Kagome up, signaling for her to wrap her legs around him. Inuyasha then began to slowly pull down Kagome's shirt, slipping off her shoulders. He left the kiss to venture on her neck. She could feel his fangs brushing up against her neck, which sent her body in goosebumps. With some of Kagome's breast exposed, Inuyasha returned to caressing it. Just like the fangs, Kagome could feel his claws brush up on her plushy skin.

Thankfully Inuyasha was careful enough to not harm Kagome, but still left her questioning herself, _'Inuyasha must be taking such precaution to not harm me.'_

Inuyasha returned to Kagome's lips, biting ever so gently on her bottom lip, to this Kagome bit back causing Inuyasha to be turned on by her playfulness. He bit slightly on her neck, then kissed it to make sure it didn't hurt. Kagome's fingers were tangled in his silver locks. Inuyasha kissed all the way down to he reached her bare breast. Kagome could hear him growl so softly. Inuyasha didn't waste a moment and began kissing her breast, occasionally nibbling. Soon he made it way to her nipple and began sucking, which caused Kagome to moan, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha slipped his hand on Kagome's other breast and began pleasuring it as well. Kagome began to tug on his silvery hair.

_'I want her now. I need her. I won't stop. I will never stop.'_ There was no turning back, Inuyasha was determined in making love to Kagome. In his mind that was the only way he could prove to Kagome that he loves her, and loves her more than he loved Kikyo, since he did nothing more but kiss Kikyo. He didn't want her to be insecure anymore.

Inuyasha stopped with all the foreplay for a moment and stepped away from his stunning priestess. He looked at her real good, her raven hair was slightly messy falling over her shoulders, his white shirt she was wearing slipping down her shoulders slightly exposing her breasts, then his fire rat shirt tied at her waist as a skirt. Kagome looked at Inuyasha back, his golden eyes gleaming, mouth slightly open revealing his fangs, he silver hair reaching down to his tan muscular chest, then his red fire rat pants with his tessaiga. She never realized how beautiful he was.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I think you'd be more comfortable if we laid down." Kagome smiled, "Yeah, sure." And she laid down on some blankets she brought back from home, praying that lying on her back wouldn't irritate her scars. Inuyasha then set tessaiga next to Kagome. He laid on top of her, using his hands to keep most of his weight off of Kagome.

_'Are we doing what we think we're doing? I want to be with Inuyasha forever, I just don't know if I can do this and not be as good as Kikyo.'_Inuyasha went on kissing her neck, giving Kagome the opportunity to speak,

"Inuyasha.."

"Yeah.." He spoke between kisses.

"I've never done this before and I.."

"I haven't either."

Kagome was completely shocked, _'He never made love to Kikyo?! I would be his first?'_

"What about Kikyo?"

"Hmph, I didn't love her enough to ever be comfortable doing this.."

"But she was so beautiful and powerful.."

"So are you, but she didn't love me as a demon, just as a human, that's why she wanted me to become all human, I guess she also made me insecure."

_'Also? He must have known all along I was insecure about her too!'_

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed kiss face and kissed him so tenderly. Inuyasha was soon back to sucking her breast and brushing his hand around her inner thigh. Kagome was scratching his back with one hand and intertwining his hair with the other. The moment has come, Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, kissed the top of her forehead and began untying his pants.


	4. Chapter IV: Intruder

The Road of the Lover's Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor the characters.**

*****I've been reading the manga (for the first time) and it's really helped me better understand all the characters, so hopefully in future chapters I'll make the characters more realistic to Rumiko Takahashi's standards.

Chapter IV: Intruder

Inuyasha's hand was placed so gently on Kagome's breast as he untied his pants. Kagome tried to hold her breath with the fear of Inuyasha's claws digging into her flesh if she moved to much. Kagome laid still just waiting for the moment she's wanted for so long, but before Inuyasha was completely revealed, he took his hand from the ties of his pants and carefully moved his hands to Kagome's leg and up to her thigh, giving her goosebumps. He let his claws tickle her creamy white skin, then he slowly inched his way upward. He then made his was just inches away from Kagome's womanhood. He looked her straight in the eyes. His golden eyes caught her dull brown ones. She placed both her hands on top of his hand that was resting on her breast, cradling his gripping hand. She closed her eyes giving Inuyasha the invitation to proceed. Inuyasha didn't want to waste his time just fore playing with her, even though he wished he could. Private time was a luxury at this current moment and he didn't know if Kagome would ever let him have the chance to get this intimate with him again. Kagome waited in angst, she wondered why he wasn't doing it yet, he was surely taking his time...doing nothing. Inuyasha was planning out how he could control himself. Though he was a virgin, he knew of demons losing control while mating, sometimes killing their lover. Though he was only a half demon, he didn't know what to expect, he didn't want to hold back but something in the back of his mind told him to do so._ 'This is the one night I wish it were a new moon, I would be human and not worry about hurting her'_

But knowing this time was precious and he was wasting it, he went back to untying his pants, slipping them down enough. He was now looking in Kagome's closed eyes, lifted up her fire rat skirt. He could feel her heart beat through the breast he was holding. His heart too was racing, he closed his eyes and was seconds away from entering his young priestess.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted by the loud sound of a bang which caused Inuyasha to be caught off guard, next thing you know Inuyasha's claws are dripping lightly in blood and Kagome is gasping and yelping in pain. Inuyasha looked at his claw. He then looked down at Kagome who's arms were across her chest weeping in pain.

"Kagome..I'm..I'm so sorry..I" Inuyasha said trying to comfort her by trying to touch her new wound.

Kagome slapped his hand and turned her head, her cheeks are wet with fresh tears. Inuyasha not wanting to admit it but he ruined it forever. She would never feel safe being with him again. He vowed himself that he would never lay an intimate hand on Kagome again unless he was in his human form. Inuyasha then suddenly remembered the noise that started him. He slid off of Kagome, tied his pants. He looked at the doorway to find a dark figure in a cloak. He grabbed tessaiga and snarled,

"Who the hell are you?"

The figure just laughed, a laugh similar to Naraku's, which sent a shiver down both Inuyasha's and Kagome's spine. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to get up and draw tessaiga.

"I don't know who the hell you are but I'm not going to let you have the chance for me to find out."

Inuyasha ran to the figure who in a blink of an eye moved over to Kagome. He was on his knees behind her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and held her up. Kagome wincing in pain from both the wounds on her back and now the one on her chest. Inuyasha grew furious, he was not going to let another soul touch Kagome, especially when she's half naked.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!"

Inuyasha's blade now facing the figure again. Kagome was in too much pain to fight like she normally would. All that she could do in that moment is weep. The figure moved his sleeve to revel a metal type claw, rusted by blood. Inuyasha noticed it immediately. _'Is that the demon who hurt her the night before? Is that her blood on his claw?'_Inuyasha growled,

"If that's Kagome's blood on your claw you're a dead man!" The figure laughed once more then his words would stop Inuyasha in his tracks,

"Speak for yourself, look at your own claw, soaking in the young priestess' blood."

Inuyasha looked at his claws with Kagome's blood, he started questioning himself, _'he's right, in no different. I am stained with the same blood.'_Kagome noticed Inuyasha's discomfort at what was just spoken at him. With the little energy she had left, she spoke,

"Inuyasha, don't listen to him!"

Inuyasha looked up at her, her brown eyes gave him the reassurance he needed. When the cloaked figure started noticing that his words were wearing off on him so he came up with something quickly, with him still holding Kagome's shoulder, he sharply grabbed her chin to face him causing her to squirm.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Inuyasha said, his claws ready to tear this guy to shreds. The cloaked figure ignoring his threats spoke,

"Ah, I almost feel bad for scaring the beautiful skin of the young, innocent priestess. Maybe I won't feel as bad if she's not so innocent." He let his hand fall past her covered chest to her inner thigh causing her to yelp.

Kagome felt so hopeless, she would never let something like this to happen to her even if she knew Inuyasha was there to save and protect her. But alas her body was betraying her. She didn't have medicine to heal her wounds and the loss of blood and previous intimate moments have left her to be extremely weak.

"Don't fucking touch Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he raced to behead the cloaked figure with his Wind Scar. Suddenly the flesh in the cloak turned to dust and fell on the floor with a wooden figurine tied in hair. Inuyasha picked it up._ 'Demon puppet.'_ Kagome knew exactly what was in his hands, she's seen it many times, usually one of Naraku's trick. This convinced her that Naraku was behind her attack. This wasn't the first time he's gone after her, he needed her for her eyes that could locate the shards, but what she couldn't fathom was why did he physically hurt her? She knew he was evil but he wasn't dumb. He didn't want to kill her, at least not yet when he still could use her. Why would he send someone to assassinate her? Why not Inuyasha?

Inuyasha threw the puppet on the ground and spat in its direction. He then looked at Kagome's brown eyes that were watering. He knelt down to her, placed his finger under her chin, lifting it slightly.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" She sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah, I will be."

"So I guess it's safe to say that Naraku is behind this." Kagome was then speechless, not because of Inuyasha but by the throbbing pain in both her chest and back. Inuyasha looked down at the hands covering her breasts. One hand was covered in blood.

"I'm really sorry about that." Kagome didn't say anything. He then tried to move her hands away from her chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome raised her voice.

Inuyasha now noticing he might come off as a pervert.

"I just want to see how bad..I hurt you. Just please it's not like that." Kagome loosened up and allowed Inuyasha to move her hand away from his breast.

His signature claw marks were in red on the top of her breast. He felt a knot in his stomach. He laid marks on her. Kagome brushed his bangs back noticing his sorrow. _'It was just an accident. He wouldn't have done it if he wasn't startled.'_

"It's okay Inuyasha, doesn't even hurt anymore." She lied. It didn't hurt as much but the slight sting was still lingering.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered.

He leaned in and kissed the marks on her breast. He then reached for the bandages he used earlier and bandaged her up. He lifted his shirt she was wearing to cover her entirely. He laid her down on her side, were he laid next to her with his arms cradling her, his chin resting on her shoulder. Inuyasha usually didn't sleep and if he did, it was sitting up but Kagome didn't need an explanation. Inuyasha wanted nothing but to hold her and protect her, so he did. He waited till she fell asleep first. He watched her for as long as he could till his heavy eyes won over causing his to drift off into slumber.

**To be continued...**


End file.
